Finding FanFiction
by MoonPetalsLoonyLions
Summary: The whole team is bored one day, because there isn't a mission... Zatanna is on her computer, along with Dick, who was behind her, and looks up something her friend told her about. Oh, how they regret they ever looked it up. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" [One-shot: Complete.]


Finding Fanfiction.

**Happy Harbor, Mount Justice. (6:45 PM)**

It was a simple, cold winter day; the sun was being blocked by gray clouds as the sun shone unnoticed behind. There was no missions at the moment; most likely because it was winter, or just no villians bothered to steal or try something evil at the time. At the mountain, most of the team was bored out of they're minds. A slim, green eyed, red-head was obviously eating, watching television on the dark green couch in the living room along with a blonde haired, teenage girl. Artemis Crock and Wally West had a complicated relationship, but they sorted it out- eventually. At the other end of the room was a green skinned, red haired teenage girl, baking in the kitchen; Megan M'orse was her name. Leaning on the counter was her boyfriend, Connor Kent. He was pretty tall, and had piercing blue eyes along with black, shaggy hair. He was helping his girlfriend bake, mostly because he had nothing else to do. Both Kaldur and Raquel decided to just sit, and have a conversation. Raquel had short, deep black hair along with dark eyes. Kaldur had light blonde hair, and bright, sea green eyes. At the corner of the room, in the midst of the shadows stood a simple, raven haired thirteen year old boy. He was smirking as his dark shades covered his beautiful blue eyes. He was Richard, but most people call him Dick. He was smirking his head off as he watched Wally and Artemis,- being his normal, trolling self. Behind him was a slim, raven haired teen about Dick's age, holding a computer. She was sitting aganst the wall, playing various games. Her name was Zatanna; otherwise known as the girl Dick has liked since she joined the team.

Zatanna looked at the screen of the computer, using the curser to open up a Safari tab. She went to google, wondering about something one of her friends from school told her about. She typed in the search box_ 'Zatanna and Nightwing'_. She still wondered who Nightwing was, but didn't bother to ask anyone. Once the screen loaded, she pulled the bar on the right down, looking at the suggestions. She suddenly cocked an eyebrow as she saw a tab, called Fan Fiction. Dick heard her typing, and turned around. He leaned behind her, peering over her relaxed shoulder. He also cocked an eyebrow, seeing ' ' webpage. "What's that?" He asked her, causing her to jump. "Really, Robin?" She asked, laughing shyly. She didn't know his true identity. Truthfully, only Wally knew who he really was. "I'm seriously not sure, what it is. But I'm going to find out." She confirmed as she saw another label, _'Cartoons', 'Tv Shows', 'Games', 'Books', 'Comics', 'Plays', 'Movies', and 'Misc'_.

The raven haired teen looked around, seeing a search box on the top right corner of the webpage. She clicked on it gently, and typed in _'Zatanna and Nightwing'_. Dick blinked at what she had typed in. Who was Nightwing? Sure, it was the name he had thought of using someday.. But who really was Nightwing? Dick shook it off, seeing the curser having a bright blue spinning circle, the middle cut out. The page reloaded, and a bunch of suggestions pulled up. Zatanna looked at the new tabs, seeing links to another part of the site. She just merely shrugged, clicking on the first one she saw. She looked at the information bar, not bothering to read the discription. The information bar read: _'Rated: Fiction M - English - Angst/Romance - Zatanna Z. & Richard G./Nightwing - Chapters: 10 - Words: 24,613 - Reviews: 59 - Favs: 23 - Follows: 29 - Updated: 10-25-12 - Published: 06-16-12 - id: 8339903'_. The raven haired teen shrugged, her mind pondering on the rating. Doesn't M mean mature content? It's a website, it can't be that bad. She thought, then read the first sentance. She then blinked, cocking an eyebrow as she read on.

Dick, who was right behind her, looked wide-eyed as she began reading. The name... Richard G., that was his secret identity. He gulped; this was about him and Zatanna? No... It was about some other Nightwing dude.. Right? He just merely shook his head warily, eyeing the page carefully. He instantly knew he would regret what he was looking at, but didn't stop skimming the page.

**Happy Harbor, Mount Justice (7:30 PM)**

Zatanna's eyes were wide. She blinked as her eye twitched. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" She cried out, shielding her eyes.. What did she just read?! Dick, who was beside her was on the urge of throwing up. He gagged as he closed his massively blue eyes, gagging even harder as he thought about what he had just read. He knew he would regret it; man, if only he knew then how right he was. Zatanna slammed her computer shut, her eye twitching even more. She began picturing the story in her mind, every single detail shown. She shuddered. The raven haired boy was in the same state. He backed up against the wall, just as she was, and slid down it. He was only freaking _THIRTEEN_! He didn't need to know any of that stuff! He shuddered greatly as Zatanna reopened her computer, bracing herself as she looked at the discription finally. She suddenly felt an intake of breath hitched in her throat as she read the last sentence; _'Will Dick and Zatanna survive this? Or will new troubles arise?_'. Dick also blinked at this, his eyes widening behind his shades.

He was right! So wait.. He and Zatanna did that? He began shuddering even more, causing part of the team to cock an eyebrow. "Dude, what's wrong?" Wally asked, making his way towards the two. Zatanna looked at Dick, blushing deeply as she bit her bottom lip. He was Nightwing, huh? No wonder. She stood up, shutting her computer gently, and making her way out of the room, acting as chalant as she could. "It's nothing, KF. Just one tip for you." Dick started before going after the raven haired beauty. "Never go on fanfiction, and read a M rated story. You'll regret it." He confirmed, before walking out of the room, towards Zatanna's. Zatanna walked down the hallway, her icy blue eyes twitching once again. "Why did I have to read an M rated story, why?!" She muttered to herself, which was oddly out of character. "I know how you feel." Dick said, as he revealed himself, coming from the misty shadows in the corner of the hall. Zatanna blushed once again, remembering what had happened at the end of the story; they had kissed. Not that that was the only thing they did, oh no, they did far worse. But the end, she actually liked it. Dick noticed her blush, and blushed as well. He walked next to Zatanna, eyeing her carefully. "Looks like we're disturbed for life." He commented jokingly, causing her to giggle slightly. Zatanna turned to the right, her eyes gleaming as she looked into Robin's face. "Richard, huh?" She asked, ruffling his raven hair. Dick laughed slightly, nodding.

The rest of the team was bewildered as they watched down the hallway, two of them smirking. Wally and Artemis high-fived gently unnoticed, both of them smirking. "I knew that idea would work!" The speedster confirmed to the blonde haired girl next to him. "Oh yeah, but I admit, it was disturbing, Baywatch..." Artemis stated, smirking once again widely.

"Very disturbing."

* * *

**((Weird, eh? I sorry! I came up with this idea randomly.. I know, short, but I was bored, okay? Don't blame me Dx I said I was sorry!))**


End file.
